Another One Bites the Dust
by seb147
Summary: Sam and Dean go on a hunt with an unlikely ally as they investigate a small town with strange occurrences.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have a bunch of stories that need to be updated, but I recently started watching Supernatural and this popped into my head and I can't get it out. This probably only be like three chapters since it's supposed to be like one episode of Supernatural. I've been marathon-ing the show and I'm only on the sixth season so I did my research, but if I get something wrong I apologize profusely. Also this story takes place near the beginning/middle of season five.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The midday sun shone brightly on the sky, the light refusing to dim even with the current apocalyptic situation the world was in. Of course the small town that one memorable black impala was rolling into had no idea of the dangers of the world around it, or the danger that was inside it either. The only thing this small town knew was that some unsettling occurrences had been happening the past couple weeks and two unknown men were eating dinner at the local diner.

"Bacon burger with everything on it and the daily soup special, coming right up," The waitress smiled at the men, hoping they'd notice her low cut top before walking away when they made no look or comment.

"The waitress," Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam who just sighed in response, "So why are we in the middle of nowhere again?"

"Well, Bobby picked up some demonic signs and the local news has been reporting about some kids that have disappeared in town," Sam explained, opening up the newspaper he had in front of him to the article on the disappearances.

"Wait, kids?" Dean nearly spit his drink out onto Sam, "Kids aren't usually demon targets?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed as he pushed the newspaper towards Dean wearily.

"Then we better make sure and kill this son of bitch," Dean stated as he grabbed his beer.

"Yep," Sam agreed as the waitress with the low top returned, this time her top truly did go unnoticed.

* * *

The door to the cheap motel room swung open as the tired Dean and Sam walked in, Dean slamming his gun on the bedside table. The room looked like a hundred others that they had stayed in before.

"Dammit! All day and nothing!" Dean flung himself onto the bed as Sam laid his gun more gently on the table before sitting on his bed next to Deans.

"Whatever this thing is, if it's a demon, is hiding really well," Sam looked back at the books and open computer on his bed. There was about ten pages open on children stealing demons and monsters, the books matching the search.

"No point in looking anymore tonight," Deans eyes were already beginning to close when a knock at the door made them reopen and he sat up.

They looked at each other before they slowly got off the bed. Neither knew who or what was at door and by the look they had given each other they knew that the other didn't know who was at the door either.

"Come on boys, let a pretty girl in," The strangers voice floated in, not recognized by either.

Both grabbed their guns and approached the door, Dean standing against the wall next to the door while Sam grabbed the door handle. Sam silently counted down from three before opening the door. Both pointed their guns at the mysterious women in the doorway.

"Is that anyway to let a lady in?" She smirked at the brothers before pushing past them, "I'm here to help."

She had curled long brown hair and attractive face, her piercing green eyes looking at the two before her. She had a dark red tank top beneath a black leather jacket with jeans and boots on. An outfit that complimented her without removing the slightly threatening feeling eminently from her. She smiled at the two very confused brothers before her and put her hands on her hips.

"Might wanna put away the guns and close the door before a maid walks by," She tipped her head towards the door which seemed to snap the two out of their daze. They both lowered their guns and Sam closed the door.

"I promise I'm unarmed," She moved her jacket to show her bare waist, "And I won't bite."

"Alright, drop the act," Dean growled, "Now explain who you are. Hunter? Crazed stalker?"

"First one works," She smirked at Dean, "I'm a part time hunter here to help with your demon."

"So it is a demon," Same interrupted before Dean could retort, "How do you know?"

"This demon and I have a history," The women broke eye contact to turn towards the window, she looked out at the dark night for a moment before looking back the boys, "Name's Trace by the way."

"Is that short for anything?" Dean asked with a sarcastic smirk as Trace smiled.

"Nope," She laughed at the angry look on Deans face, but her laughter stopped as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, "There's something you should know before agreeing to work with me."

She handed the phone to the confused again Sam. He carefully took the phone from her and looked at it like it would explode in his hand.

"You're the calmer of the two so open the camera and look at me through it," She flicked her hand towards the phone, "And please let me explain before freaking out."

Sam looked at Dean before doing as she said and opening the camera on the phone and raising it slowly to look at Trace. Dean looked over at the phone as Sam's eyes widened. Deans followed suite.

"Like I said, let me explain," Trace said as her eyes glowed steely on the phones screen, "And no silver knives boys."

* * *

**I know it's rather short, but I felt this was a good cliffhanger to leave off on. I promise I'll update soon, probably tomorrow since I'm trying to get this bad boy out. I tried to edit as I went along, but if I missed a few things please forgive me.**

**It's been awesome writing again and I've missed you guys.**

**-seb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, I went past a day. I am terrible about deadlines, but I do write well at two in the morning. Sorry guys, I got a new computer and I've been transferring old files onto it and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, let me know if the story makes sense, then again sometimes Supernatural doesn't make sense, but let me know if it's terrible. Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got about ten seconds to talk," Dean stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Trace's jacket, "Before I slice your throat open."

"Alright calm down, Slice and Dice," Trace pushed away Deans hand, "Yes I am a freaky shape-shifter, but I was raised a hunter."

"Raised as hunter?" Sam asked incredulously, "How'd that happen?"

"Parents were adopted, biological grandparents were shape-shifters and the gene skipped a generation, blah, blah, blah," Trace turned away from the boys to look towards the window again, a dark look crossing her features, "Not all shape-shifters are the same."

"We've heard the 'I'm not like the others of my species' speech before and it got us a pile of crap so sorry, but I'm still feeling the urge to slice your throat," Dean smirked at Trace who had turned back towards the boys.

"Shape-shifters are human," Trace took a step towards Dean, "The ones that go bad let their animalistic tendencies get taken away by human emotions, usually one in particular like greed. When you've got parents who chose to raise their freak child instead of take a bat to their brains, you tend to come out alright."

"So your parents were hunters?" Sam's grip on his knife hadn't loosened, but he was less threatening than his steaming brother.

"Are hunters, and they figured that letting me into the family business would not only keep me on the good path, but would make me a damn good hunter," Trace moved to the chair and table near the tiny kitchen and sat down, "So I'm here to offer my services."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam cautious, but curious and Dean, tired. Both knew they needed help, but neither really wanted to let a shape-shifter watch their back. However, their dead ends day and lack of any information on what they were after left them no choice.

"Alright, fine," Dean growled as Trace smiled in victory, "But you make any step in the wrong direction and you'll be dead before you even feel the knife."

"Got it," Trace raised her hand towards the boys, "Anything to get this bitch. Shake on it?"

Dean looked back at Sam before sighing in defeat and grabbing Trace's extended hand. Regret already settling into his stomach as he looked at Trace's smiling face.

"Well, as cute as you boys are, I'm going to head to my room," Trace got up from the chair and made her way to the door, "I'll be here bright and early. Goodnight."

The door closed behind her as the brothers looked at each other.

"I'm not going to like this," Dean sighed as he laid back onto his bed.

"Never do," Sam agreed as he sat heavily on his bed.

The boys closed their eyes, dreading the morning and their uneasy alliances with a formidable foe.

* * *

The knock at the door startled both the brothers awake, the morning sun barely filtering in as the older brothers groans filled the air at the intrusion of his sleep. The younger brother getting up to answer the door to stop the knocking.

"Good morning sleepyheads," Trace strolled in with a different pair of jeans and a white tank top on, but other than that she looked the same as yesterday, "Come on boys, demons don't sleep in."

"I was hoping you were just a bad dream," Dean grumbled as he sat up.

"Nope honey all real," Trace smirked at the sleepy Winchester, "Well sort of. Here eat up."

Trace tossed some breakfast sandwiches at Sam and Dean who both caught them. Dean dropped his in his lap, feigning disgust, but when his stomach rumbled and Trace eyed him suspiciously he picked the sandwich back up to begin eating.

"Idiot," Trace grunted before going to sit at the table near the kitchen.

* * *

The impala rumbled along the road as its three passengers sat in silence. Trace was enjoying how uncomfortable she made the two brothers in the front seat, Sam wanted to ask Trace more questions, but didn't want to be the first the end the silence, and Dean just refused to acknowledge the monster in the back seat.

"So what's the plan shifter?" Dean said his first words since the morning and they caused an eye roll from Trace.

"Nice nickname. And since your guys FBI search turned up nada, I'm going to shift into the local principle who has overcome the cold that sent her home yesterday miraculously, and interview some of the students," Trace explained as she began taking off her jacket, "Kids will be more likely to have seen something since all the other kids disappeared when they were playing at the park."

"We already interviewed the kids and their parents," Sam stated and looked back Trace before looking back towards the road when he noticed the absence of her jacket and tank top.

"Yeah, well kids are more likely to talk to someone they know than two mysterious guys in suits," Trace explained as she began removing her jeans.

"And why are you giving Sam a heart attack from the back seat?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's uncomfortably hard stare at the road.

"Well the local principle wouldn't be wearing a leather jacket and jeans," Trace said as she finished pulling off her jeans, "I've been practicing shifting since I was little so other than my hair coming out, there shouldn't be any mess when I change. If this freaks you out though, well, good."

Before either of the boys could retort or express their curiosity, Trace's skin bubbled up and then down as her bones moved beneath her skin and she went from the face they knew as hers to a strangers face. Her hair was the only thing that came off her body as it changed from curled brown to short and blonde. Her features much softer and older and her eyes going from deep green to a light blue. She also sat taller in the seat as her bones expanded. Pops came from her, but other than that she made no noise as she body changed its form.

"Time to get dressed again so enjoy this nice lady's body while you can," Trace's voice came out of the woman's body, "Drop me off at the elementary school and pick me up at three."

"Uh, the voice Trace," Sam pointed out as Trace slipped into a pencil skirt, dress shirt, and matching blazer.

"Yeah, I know" A different voice came from the woman, "See you boys later."

The boys watched as Trace's signature smirk placed itself on the woman's face before she got out of the car and walked towards the elementary school, kids running to the school as the morning bell rang.

"I still don't like this," Dean growled as his scowl deepened.

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed, still staring at the road ahead.

* * *

**I know it was kinda short and uneventful, but it was a little transitional and gave some more to the character. This will probably be more than three chapters, like maybe five. I was gonna keep working on this, but I'm so tired. I also tried to edit as I went along, but again I am really tired.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, took a break for Christmas with the family. Also I got through the sixth season and now on the seventh one. I freaking hate the Leviathans, they're so annoying. Also I've been playing the Sims a lot since I got it to work and I got a new expansion pack. Sorry, distractions galore! Anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The gleaming impala pulled up in front of the elementary school, the bells ringing as children ran from the building, some ran to waiting mothers standing outside and some to cars idling out front. Two unhappy looking men sat in the front seat of the impala as the local principle came walking from the building with more purpose in her walk than usual for the local principle.

"Miss Plum!" A voice called out from behind Trace, her heading turning to look at the voice that belonged to another teacher, but her feet not stopping, "I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

Trace rolled her eyes. The woman was overly nice and overly weight, but Trace had had enough of her sickly sweet attitude and wondered how the real Miss Plum put up with the woman on a day to day basis.

"Thank you!" Trace yelled back as she grabbed the handle of the backseat of the impala.

"Miss Plum, whose car is this?" The teacher lowered her voice to a whisper, "Who are those men?"

"My new lovers," Trace gave the shocked woman a winning smile as she opened the door and slid into the car.

Dean let out a small chuckle as he pushed on the peddle to drive the car away from the school. By the time the boys looked back it was Trace's face and body sitting in the back, again lacking clothes, but her again. She gave them her smile as she pulled her clothes back on.

"Sorry boys, it's cold in here so the show's gonna be short," Trace laughed as the scowl came back onto Deans face when he looked at her. Sam just did his slightly offended look at her statement.

"You know you just scarred that woman for life, right?" Dean asked, the first comment from the shape-shifter that had made him actually chuckle came back to mind.

"It'll be good for her," Trace snorted, "Something to gossip about to make the principle seem more interesting because after being her for a day I can tell you that she is absol-freaking-utely boring."

"That's great, but did you find anything out about the demon we're hunting?" Dean asked gruffly, turning the car down the road that led to their motel.

"I did, but nothing that should be discussed until we get to the room," Trace replied. Her voice had dropped its playfulness and gained a more serious tone.

"To the motel then," Sam stated and Dean silently agreed.

Trace finished putting her clothes on, her leather jacket keeping her warm in the cold car.

* * *

"We're back in the room so spill," Dean commanded as they walked back into the room. Dean sitting on his bed and Sam on his. Trace pulled up a chair to sit across but between the Winchesters.

"I talked to the kids all day, claiming that they should talk with their principle about how their coping with the disappearances. After all these kids were friends," Trace sighed and both the boys had looks of sadness cross their faces before Trace continued, "Apparently this thing has been findings its victim at a park the kids like to go to after school. It changes bodies every time, but the kids all say it picked their friends who had lost something."

"Lost something?" Sam asked the question that came to both the boys' minds.

"Like if the kid had a family member die or pet die recently," Trace explained, "It singles out the kid, asks if they want to see what they lost again, then the kid goes missing."

"That is some royally messed up shit," Dean blurted out and Trace let out an angry sounding snort.

"So what we go stake out the park and look for any demons making deals with kids?" Sam asked after a pause that followed Dean's comment.

"No quite," An uncomfortable air surrounded Trace, "One of the boys that came in said he wanted revenge for the thing that took his best friend. As it turns out the kid's dog died a few days ago. So I asked if he was brave enough to meet some of the principles friends at the park to help catch the bad guy."

"You what?" Dean asked, the anger in his voice raising its volume.

"We needed a lead and I got one," Trace shot back at Dean, "And I told him he didn't have to come if he was too scared, it's his choice."

"So we're just gonna offer this kid up?" Dean asked again with anger in his voice.

"No, he's going to be a potential fourth partner," Trace snapped back and her voice took on a hard edge, "But we will make sure not a damn hair is touched on his head."

"Of course we will," Dean agreed with a hard voice, "But the night before I offer up a kid to a demon, I'm going to need a drink."

"I think we all will, stud," Trace spoke as Dean got up. A part of him wanted to immediately tell her no, but she had been helpful and she seemed as torn up over the plan as him. So Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge and tossed one to Sam and the other to Trace.

* * *

After several drinks and some inappropriate jokes about human mating rituals, there was laughter talking heard in the room. Even though the plan for the next day hung heavy on their shoulders, the air in the room was light for now and the brothers were giving Trace a chance at treating her like a human.

"So is this your original skin?" Sam asked, genuine curiosity on his face, "You always revert back to this one."

"Um, no," Trace let out a small laugh, "Eyes don't shine in my own skin."

"Wait, really?" Dean chimed in, "I didn't know that. Why didn't I know that?"

"Probably cause shifter never really go back to their original skin once they have their ability, kinda feels vulnerable," Trace gave another small laugh, "This is actually what my mom looked like about twenty years ago."

"Well, your mom was hot," Dean commented as Trace glared and rolled her eyes, "So what do you really look like?"

"I'll show you," Trace announced and the boys both smiled, "But, I'll be wearing my mom again in the morning. Walking around as myself is too risky."

"Deal," Sam and Dean said in unison and Trace jumped off her chair to go to the bathroom. She grabbed the bag she had moved to Sam and Dean's room as she walked to change.

Trace closed the door behind her. The boys heard some popping and then silence. Then the light sound of a person putting clothes on could be heard. Then the door opened and there stood another girl. She had a similar face to the one that had gone in moments ago, but it wasn't as piercing as the other face. It was softer and kinder than the face before. She wasn't emanating a violent feeling anymore. Her hair was the same brown color, but straight and long. Her hair was behind her ears and swayed against her lower back. She had on a long cream sweater and jeans with black flats.

"So, what do you boys think?" If it hadn't been for the voice the two wouldn't have believed it was the cunning shifter they had been with the past couple days, "I haven't been in this body for a while so my hair is out of hand."

"That's really you?" Dean asked incredulous, but not in a hurtful way.

"Check with the phone," Trace tossed them her phone again. Sam caught it and it was him that check her humanity again. This time her pale green eyes did not shine, "I'm a little more into plain clothes in my normal self. Don't like to stand out."

"Understandable," Sam commented as he shut the phone and tossed it back to Trace who was making her way back to her chair, "If it isn't too personal, can I ask why you're hunting by yourself instead of parents?"

"Because I ran away," Trace sighed, leaning forward on her backwards chair, "They wanted me to go to college before deciding to take up hunting for good. Of course they wanted me to major in some sort of mythological studies, but they knew I had unfinished business that I had to take care of."

"What business?" Sam picked up her last comment.

"When I was sixteen we lived in this really small rental so my little sister and I had to share a room. She was normal so of course she was the favorite and I knew that, but I didn't mind because she looked up to me even though I was a monster," Trace paused her eyes closing for a second, "One night this smoke comes into the room and I woke up because I could feel it touching me, but it couldn't get inside me. One of the ironic benefits of being a monster because it went into my little sister instead. She was twelve, and the last I saw of my sister was her screaming as it shoved itself inside her and when I ran to help her she flicked me across the room and I passed out. When I came to, she was gone."

"I'm sorry, Trace," Sam said, the pain of knowing what a lost sibling feels like etched on his face as well his brothers.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, his voice clawing its way out of his throat.

"Well, tracking a demon down to find my sister kinda took importance over college," Trace laughed while she wiped her eyes, "I don't know if this thing will know where my sister is or she's even alive, but if there's a chance it does or any other demon that's been taking kids know something, I'll take that chance."

"We're behind you," Dean raised his beer towards Trace who laughed before tapping her bottle against his.

* * *

**Alright guys, I'm exhausted. I tried editing, but I may have missed a few things here and there. I go back to previous chapters to make sure that I don't get too confusing and I find my mistakes and I die a little inside. So let me know how it's going, seriously I want feedback.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry. I was totally going to update this weeks ago, but I hit a wall (figuratively) and needed a break. But hey, I'm all the way to season nine on Supernatural, so there's that. Anyways, this will probably be the finishing chapter for this story. I told you guys it would be short and I actually meant it this time. So for all those who kept at it with me, thank you and the ride has been fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The afternoon sun filtered in through the windows with the light settling on the beds. They were empty, the brothers who had occupied them that night were sitting at the table. Dean was checking his gun over while Sam cleaned the demon killing knife. A knock at the door had them placing their weapons on their belts.

Sam opened the door to reveal Trace in her mother's skin again. Her outfit the one she wore with the skin. Sam gestured with his arm for her to come in. Dean frowned a bit at her choice of skin, but remembered how she had spoken of her vulnerability in her actual skin and let go of his slight disappointment.

"Alright boys, are you ready?" Trace asked, her cunning smile on her face and no trace of worry in her voice. Sam and Dean could see the worry in her eyes, but made no mention of it. They all knew the risk they were taking today.

"Let's roll," Dean replied as he stood from the chair.

Trace led the way out of the room. Sam behind her and Dean last. He closed the door with a sense of finality.

* * *

Trace and the brothers had met up with the boy who was going to help them before taking their places at various angles around the park. His name was Steven and his voice shook when Trace asked him if he understood the plan, but he had showed up and wanted to help find his friend.

The three watched Steven play on the monkey bars at the edge of the park. He said that that was where most of the other kids had been picked. They watched him play for a half an hour when Dean was going to call it off for the day. As Dean was getting ready to give the signal to Trace, a woman in a black suit approached Steven. Trace nodded at Dean, which meant it was time to move in. Sam had already spotted the woman and was ready.

"I can bring him back Steven," Her voice was soft and luring, "You and your puppy can play together forever."

"He's not making any deals with you," Dean interrupted and pulled a cloth around her mouth, "Devil's trap on that, so no escaping."

"And unless you want this inside your stomach," Trace explained and the demon looked down at her stomach to see that Sam had the knife to her stomach, "I suggest you take to your base of operations."

The demon glared at the three of them before rolling her eyes and walking with Dean and Sam right beside her towards the forest by the park. Trace kneeled in front of Steven whose whole body was shaking now.

"You did a great job Steven," Trace smiled at the scared boy who nodded back at her, "Go home now. My friends and I will take care of the bad woman, okay?"

Steven nodded at Trace before running in the direction of the houses. Dean and Sam were almost to the tree line when Trace stood up. She dusted off her jeans before walking to catch up with them.

* * *

The demon was tied to a chair in a warehouse she had led the three to. It was clearly abandoned and empty. The smirk on her face had them worried she had purposefully led them her for a trap.

"You seem to be a frequent body changer so sorry for the extra precautions," Sam explained, no note of actually being sorry in his voice.

"The fact that the Winchesters took extra caution with me is flattering so no need to be sorry," She practically purred at Sam who in return flung holy water at her, the hissing filled the space.

"Where are the kids you've taken?" Dean asked approaching the chair with a flask of holy water in his hand.

"That's what all this is about?" She laughed at the angry brothers, "They're gone. Young bodies are so much easier to control after all. High demand.

Dean flung more holy water at the woman who again flailed in pain at its touch.

"They're not gone," Trace now approached the chair, no holy water in hand, "If they were, you would be too."

"Working with monsters now, boys? Tsk tsk," She smiled at the brothers before glaring at Trace, "I hate shifters the most, you know. They're the closest to human and yet we still can't get inside you. So, I'm not telling anything to a shifting whore."

Trace moved forward quickly and grabbed the handles of the chair. She face almost close enough to touch the startled demons. The brothers also seemed startled at Trace's actions.

"I can see your real face," Trace said quietly, "I hear that a showing a demon what they've turned themselves into will kill them. The madness from seeing how twisted they've become is too much for them."

The demon glared again at Trace, but fear was in her eyes.

"I can show you your face if you want," The skin of Trace's face began to move as if she was going to change.

"Wait," The demon yelled and Trace's face stilled, Trace leaned back from the demon, "The kids are down that hallway, at the end."

Sam nodded at Dean before taking off for the hallway that the demon had gestured to. Trace smiled victoriously at Dean who actually gave a smile back.

"You'll never find her," The demon spoke again to Trace, whose smile dropped as she looked back at the demon, "But if you feel like dying, go the abandoned paper mill in Lewiston, Washington. The demon that's been inside her is stationed there for a few months like I am here."

Trace looked disturbed before a huge smile took over her face that confused the demon. Sam walked in with the missing kids that looked scare, but okay.

"I knew you wouldn't resist taunting me. Thanks for the info," Trace winked at the demon before looking at Dean, "Exercise her."

Dean began chanting and Trace walked over to Sam and the kids.

"Time to go home," Sam said to the kids and Trace nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Trace stood outside their motel. The impala was packed and Trace's Jeep wrangler was packed as well.

"Somehow, I knew you'd have a car like this," Dean commented on the car that Trace was leaning on.

"It suits me," Trace laughed a little before pushing off the car towards the brothers. She put her hand out, "Thanks for everything guys."

"Come on," Dean knocked her hand away before pulling her in for a quick hug. A surprised Trace returned it.

Sam then pulled Trace in for a similar hug that she again returned. She smiled at the two once Sam had released her.

"Going to find your sister now?" Sam asked as Trace climbed into her car.

"Yep," She nodded at the brothers, "Take care of yourselves."

"You too," Dean and Sam said back.

Trace smiled one last time before backing out of her parking space and driving away from the Winchesters. The two then got into the impala and drove off to their next destination.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Sam and Den sat in a local diner in a small town. A burger in front of Dean and the house soup in front of Sam. They were taking a break from discussing their current hunt to eat when Sam's phone went off. Confused at getting a text, Sam opened his phone immediately. When he did he smiled.

"Look who it is," He handed the phone to the curious Dean. Who also smiled.

The text was simply a picture. The picture was of a smiling Trace, the real Trace, and a younger woman who looked similar to her next to her. Trace had her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and the young woman was giving a thumbs up the camera.

"Some good news at last," Dean announced and Sam nodded in agreement. Then Sam's phone went off again.

"It says it a picture for you," Sam gave the phone to Dean who stopped chewing when he saw the picture of what seemed like just cleavage. However the phone went off again and he glared at the second picture of Trace pointing to her elbow and laughing.

"Some things never change," Dean shook his head, somewhat angrily. Sam grabbed the phone from the table and laughed at the two pictures.

Even with her teasing, the Winchesters were happy to have met the strange shifter who had come in and out of their life so quickly and quietly.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope I didn't rush it, but it was supposed to be short. I purposely had no romance between Trace and either of the brothers since I didn't want there to be. However, I did include that last part since Dean does usually get the girl so I thought it would be funny. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the story! I actually want to know. Hate it, love it, feel indifferent about it? Let me know. Anyways, it's been fun. Maybe I'll do another Supernatural story.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb**

**P.S. No editing, like usual. Also, I have no idea if there is an abandoned paper mill in Lewiston, Washington. I just needed a small town to put down and I've been there before so I thought, 'why not?'  
**


End file.
